blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Knight Riders/Gallery/3
Yet another cheat S2E7 Crusher with Pickle in the forest.png S2E7 Pickle still singing about Crusher.png S2E7 Pickle singing "But somehow he can't seem to beat".png S2E7 Crusher not impressed with Pickle's song.png S2E7 Crusher hears Blaze again.png S2E7 Blaze and the knights catch up to Crusher.png S2E7 Crusher "How could this".png S2E7 Crusher's visor falls for the fourth time.png S2E7 Crusher loses control for the fourth time.png S2E7 Crusher hits a rock.png S2E7 Pickle singing "They're almost here".png S2E7 Crusher wonders what to do now.png S2E7 Crusher "Wait a second...".png S2E7 Crusher "I know exactly what'll stop knights!".png S2E7 Bag unloads an invention.png S2E7 Invention assembles.png S2E7 Fiery robot dragons.png Fiery Robot Dragons S2E7 Blaze and knights come around the corner.png S2E7 White and Purple Knights hear the dragons.png S2E7 Dragons firing smoke.png S2E7 Blaze and knights retreat.png S2E7 Blaze and knights run away from the dragons.png S2E7 Blaze and knights hide.png S2E7 Dragons flying through the air.png S2E7 We can't race with dragons.png S2E7 Blaze knows what will stop the dragons.png S2E7 Green Knight suggesting "Arrows?".png|"Arrows?" S2E7 White Knight suggesting "Shields?".png|"Shields?" S2E7 Green Knight suggesting "A lance?".png|"A lance?" S2E7 Blaze says nope.png S2E7 Blaze gets out a water balloon.png S2E7 Water balloon close-up.png S2E7 Dragons still flying around.png S2E7 Knights impressed.png S2E7 AJ "Now you just need a machine".png S2E7 AJ "You need...".png S2E7 AJ draws a diagram of a catapult.png S2E7 Catapult diagram.png S2E7 Sir Blaze ready for a transformation.png S2E7 Transformation interface.png S2E7 First part needed.png S2E7 Bucket materializes.png S2E7 Second part needed.png S2E7 Beam materializes.png S2E7 Last part needed.png S2E7 Bungee materializes.png S2E7 Catapult transformation complete.png S2E7 Sir Blaze transforms.png S2E7 Sir Blaze becomes a catapult.png S2E7 White and Yellow Knights with water balloons.png S2E7 Knights present Blaze with water balloons.png S2E7 White Knight gives Blaze a water balloon.png S2E7 Blaze holding water balloon.png S2E7 Blaze "Let's go get those dragons".png S2E7 Sir Blaze heads after the dragons.png S2E7 Bungee stretches out.png S2E7 Now we have potential energy.png S2E7 Water balloon flies into bucket.png S2E7 Blaze hears a dragon.png S2E7 AJ hears the dragon coming.png|It sounds like the dragon is headed this way. S2E7 AJ doesn't see the dragon.png|But I don't see it. S2E7 Help us look for the dragon.png|Help us look for the dragon. S2E7 Dragon hunt interface.png S2E7 Blaze sees the first dragon.png S2E7 First dragon splashed by water balloon.png S2E7 First dragon self-destructs.png S2E7 First dragon reduced to junk.png S2E7 Knights impressed.png S2E7 Let's get the rest of the dragons.png S2E7 Blaze stretches the catapult out.png S2E7 AJ gets a balloon ready.png S2E7 Look for more dragons.png S2E7 Second dragon appears.png S2E7 Second dragon gets hit with a water balloon.png S2E7 Third dragon appears.png S2E7 Third dragon gets hit with a water balloon.png S2E7 Fourth dragon appears.png S2E7 Fourth dragon gets hit with a water balloon.png S2E7 There's one left.png S2E7 AJ holds the last water balloon.png S2E7 Water balloon flies into bucket (alternate).png S2E7 Look for the last dragon.png S2E7 Last dragon appears.png S2E7 Blaze hits the last dragon with a water balloon.png S2E7 Last dragon self-destructs.png S2E7 Last dragon reduced to junk.png Sir Blaze vs. Sir Crusher S2E7 Blaze approaches a hill.png S2E7 Blaze turns back to normal.png S2E7 Sir Blaze makes a perfect landing.png S2E7 AJ points at Crusher.png S2E7 Crusher almost at the finish.png S2E7 Sir Blaze says it's time for Blazing Speed.png S2E7 Knight Blazing Speed.png S2E7 Give me Blazing Speed.png S2E7 Knight Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S2E7 Sir Blaze uses Blazing Speed.png S2E7 Blaze zooms through the forest.png S2E7 Sir Blaze speeds along.png S2E7 Sir Blaze jumps through a canyon.png S2E7 Sir Blaze reaching Sir Crusher.png S2E7 Crusher still in the lead.png S2E7 Crusher doesn't see Blaze.png S2E7 Blaze "Hello, Sir Crusher".png S2E7 Crusher "You again?!".png S2E7 Blaze "Find out who's faster".png S2E7 Crusher "See you at the finish line".png S2E7 Blaze and Crusher do a sharp turn.png S2E7 Blaze and Crusher zoom through the forest.png S2E7 Crusher pulls ahead of Blaze.png|This scene looks kind of familiar. S2E7 Blaze pulls ahead of Crusher.png S2E7 Crusher pulls ahead of Blaze again.png S2E7 Blaze pulls ahead of Crusher again.png S2E7 Blaze sees Crusher pull ahead of him.png S2E7 Blaze and Crusher jump over hills.png S2E7 Finish line in distance.png S2E7 Shot of Crusher's tires.png S2E7 Crusher nearing the finish.png S2E7 Crusher sees mud.png S2E7 Crusher "This oughta slow him down".png S2E7 Crusher tosses a mud ball.png S2E7 Mud ball flying in Blaze's direction.png|A mudball! Look out, Blaze! S2E7 Blaze gets his shield out.png|Not this time, Crusher. S2E7 Blaze returns the mud ball.png S2E7 Mud ball flies back to Crusher.png S2E7 Crusher feeling triumphant.png S2E7 Crusher sees mud ball coming back.png|Oh no! S2E7 Crusher hit with mud ball.png S2E7 Blaze heading for the finish.png Epilogue: A royal celebration S2E7 Blaze crossing the finish line.png S2E7 Blaze does a victory donut.png S2E7 Sir Blaze waving to the crowd.png S2E7 Joe and Gus cheering for Blaze.png S2E7 AJ "You won the Royal Race!".png S2E7 Blaze and AJ high tire.png S2E7 Knights join Blaze at the finish.png S2E7 Knights make way for the king.png S2E7 King presenting Blaze's trophy.png S2E7 King gives Blaze the Golden Sword Trophy.png S2E7 Blaze holds the golden sword trophy.png S2E7 Royal trucks cheer for Blaze.png S2E7 King "And now to celebrate".png S2E7 Cake comes out.png S2E7 Everyone stands around the cake.png S2E7 Blaze "Here, your majesty".png S2E7 The king gets a slice of cake.png S2E7 Crusher slinking away from the celebration.png S2E7 Pickle comes back.png S2E7 Pickle "I know you're sad that you got beat".png S2E7 Pickle offers Crusher some cake.png S2E7 Crusher instantly cheers up.png S2E7 Crusher swipes the cake from Pickle.png S2E7 Crusher can't wait to eat cake.png S2E7 Crusher's visor falls one last time.png S2E7 Crusher trips over a rock.png S2E7 Cake spills all over Crusher.png S2E7 Crusher disgusted.png S2E7 Pickle tastes the cake.png S2E7 Iris out on Pickle.png To return to the Knight Riders episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries